fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmen Castro
Carmen Castro '(カストロカルメン ''Kasutoro Karumen) is a character from Global Stars, and is a member of Sexy Chou. Her image colour is silver. Appearance Carmen has magenta hair with some of it tied up into a bun, and has green eyes. She also wears hoop earrings and bracelets. She is seen in most episodes wearing her school uniform. Her casual outfit consists of a two-toned blue dress with silver tights underneath, and has blue low-heeled shoes. Personality Carmen is a strict and serious girl, and does not tolerate "sloppy" work. She can also be quite stubborn, but always puts her friends before herself. She is a fashion expert and loves dressing up, especially for Halloween. She will also work with Cecilia Arena on designing at times, and does the choreography for Sexy Chou. History Childhood Carmen was born in Spain to Maria and Charles Castro, and is an only child. She was very popular at her school due to her mother being an idol. Carmen was also known as the "perfect student", as she was the best in sports and studies. This is because she was living up to her parents' expectations of having a perfect child. Carmen wanted to show her mother that she truly was perfect, and decided to help with Maria's next concert. Carmen decided on the choreography, the outfit, the order of songs, and everything else. A proud Maria allowed Carmen to sing in the concert, thus making her realise her dream to follow in Maria's footsteps. Before joining Sexy Chou, Carmen (when she was 15) announced to her parents that if she wanted to become an idol, she would have to study abroad. She chose to study at World Idol Academy Tokyo, and auditioned for it. The judges loved her passionate singing, and was very mature when she sang and danced. When Carmen received the surprise email, Carmen revealed that she must have no partners in idolhood, as she believed that no other idol will be good enough to make her shine, but she also revealed that if she does get placed in an idol group, then those other idols must make her shine, and in return, she will make them shine. Relationships * 'Anna Lee - '''Her best friend and roommate. Carmen and Anna have very similar personalities. Although Carmen is less aggressive, the two remain best friends. * 'Hibiku Okudan - 'Close friend and unit mate. Carmen is usually the one who keeps Hibiku looking feminine. Despite being friends, Carmen and Hibiku get into the most arguments with each other, due to both being quite stubborn. * 'Cecilia Arena - 'Close friend and unit mate. Because the two like fashion, they often work together to design the stage oufits for Sexy Chou together. Cecilia usually always loses an argument with Carmen, due to her stubbornness. * 'Hye Yun - '''Close friend and unit mate. Hye and Carmen both like fashion, so they rarely get into arguments with each other. Etymology '''Carmen: ''Carmen is a Latin name that means "song". '''Castro: 'Castro ''is a Spanish name that means "castle". Her name means "song castle". Solos Trivia * Carmen is a sexy-type idol. * Her audition grade is S. * Carmen's birthday falls on August 3, which makes her a Leo. * Her fans describe her as the "Spanish Beauty", due to her being the only known idol in Japan to originate from Spain, and is described as extremely beautiful. * Her favourite foods are ensaimadas. ** Carmen will usually give these treats to the other members of ''Sexy Chou ''after a perfect concert. * Her least favourite foods are tacos. * Her solos are ''Songbird ''(performed by Megumi Nakajima) and ''ETERNAL BLAZE ''(performed by Nana Mizuki). * She is fluent in Spanish and Japanese. * Carmen does the choreography for ''Sexy Chou. * Carmen is shown to be an actress as well as a singer, as she stares in a movie called Tsunami ''and a TV show called ''Paparazzi. * She has Facebook, Instagram and the Chou page. Q&A's '''What position are you within the group? '''I do the choreography. And I make sure that the dance is absolutely perfect! If you can't get to the top, then there's no point in trying. I also like to help out Cecilia with the designs. '''What is your first impression of your fellow Sexy Chou members? '''Everyone is absolutely wonderful. Anna is a fabulous roommate, and we have almost the same personalities. Hye is very sweet, and her fashion is perfect for me. Hibiku, however, seems to be nervous around me for a long time, and he sometimes lets his ''perfect ''character slip (I'm looking at you, Hibiku). Cecilia and I are practically a team when it comes to fashion. We make sure that the outfits are the absolute best. '''Favourite food? '''My favourite food is from Spain, like me. They are ensaimadas, a delicious treat. I usually give it to the other members of Sexy Chou after a perfect concert. '''Favourite drink? '''My favourite drink is hot chocolate. It's not a traditional Spanish drink, but chocolate is universal. '''Favourite animal? '''I have quite the soft spot for dogs. After all, who doesn't love to cuddle with a puppy? '''Between sleeping and eating, which one is better? '''I would have to think about this. I would probably say eating, but not too much food, or you'll get fat. That's ''not ''perfect. '''What's your favourite subject? '''History. I find it fascinating to learn about the unknown past, after all, where we all came from is still a mystery. '''What's your star sign? '''Due to myself being born between July 23 and August 22, I am considered as a Leo. According to my father, it is ruled by the Sun, and a Leo is described as generous, organised, protective and beautiful, quite like me. '''Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at? '''I find it strange that I'm good at building. Whenever I see a blueprint of something, I'll just go ahead and build it with the required tools. '''Favourite type of weather? '''Windy days. Ever since I was young, I've loved flying a kite. Gallery Chou.png|Carmen with Anna and Hibiku Carmen.png|Carmen on Halloween SC3.jpg|Carmen's stage outfit Carmen Castro - Spain.jpg Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Global Stars Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Sexy Chou Category:Characters